IMMATETRA
IMMATETRA In Character Tetra is a young pirate from :Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. When you first see her, she is in a bird's beak. Later on into the game, you see her attempt to protect Link by attacking the game's main villain, Ganondorf. It turns out Tetra is really Princess Zelda, and that she has to stay in her underwater kingdom, Hyrule. In Phantom Hourglass, she ignores the legends and jumps onto the ghost ship. When you find her again, she is stone. Nowadays, she stays in action, but has personal limits. She still has a bad attitude, though, but it is watered down. Out of Character IMMATETRA is really a young girl named Katie who lives in the State of New York. With that said, her school year lasts pretty long. Much like Tetra, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. In her "Tagged" video, she claims to have chosen Tetra because many others did Toon Zelda. Katie's birthday is August 25th. She is generally a timid person, but once you get to know her, she is talkative. She joined youtube as Tetra on January 10, 2009. As assumed by the character she chose, Katie is a Zelda fan. She has been playing the game since 3rd Grade, and so far her favorite game is tied between Majora's Mask and Wind Waker. Other fandoms include: Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Kirby, and various other games. Moar IC Information. thumb|300px|right|Tetra cannot dance, it looks more like she's kicking the ground -She allows her friends to call her Zelda in the Graveyard -One time when Shadyer.k.parakoopa (Shadyparakoopa) returned from the dead as an evil henchman who asked for a host for the Shadow Queen, she volunteered to make sure an small child like Ayrll not be under her control. -She has been in a few RPs here and there, but nothing important. -Tetra's Trackers was a game never released outside Japan. Basically, it had Four Links collecting Medals from her crew. -She has formed a rivalry with Cirno. -The case isn't that "Tetra is Zelda", more that "Tetra and Zelda are 2 people in the same body." This had caused telepaths like Ninten some trouble figuing out whether she was a peaceful girly-girl, or a vicious tomboy. Other OOC Info -Her deviantART accountHedgieGal -Her serious Youtube account is KatietheMonkey. -She is very active on the internet, unless on vacation. -She wrote this article herself. Quotes And Typos "*shirts eyes*" (Typo.) "*humps out of window*" (Typo.) "*epic voice* It's official. YOU SUCK." "I'm the Nostalgia" (Pressed enter too early.) "ENGLISH, MOTHER FUCKET, DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" (Typo.) "Whatever." "Adventure? Alright!" "This is Serious, Red." "What am I, a crime magnet?" (see other In character information.) "Pfft." "Fuck you very much." "Well, screw it. I'm following you anyway." "Well, sorry doesn't mean you didn't *insert action here*" Tetra's Relations to other IAMs Friends Drago- Tetra used to have her mind set that giant lizards were bad, until she met Drago. If Tetra has ever been able to work with others, it's her. Toon Link- Tetra has known Toon Link for a while, and who WOULDN'T befriend someone who saved your life TWICE? Shadyer.k.parakoopa (Shadyparakoopa)- Well, Shady isn't as close as a friend as the two we said before, but still up there. Swampert- Swampert was one of the first people Tetra has seemed to care about. Swampert's friendliness softened up Tetra, and she mourned his death. Ever since Swampert died, Tetra has been a little less aggressive. Rivals Cirno- (See alts.) Cirno claims to be the strongest, but Tetra insists she's stronger. They haven't always been rivals, but ever since Tetra spoke her mind about being stronger than a "stupid fairy," they have thought badly about each other Enemies Vaati- Being Princess Zelda, Vaati is a "no." If he kidnapped 2 of your ancestors, and turned another one to stone, you wouldn't trust him either. Tetra pretends not to be afraid, but inside she worries... what if she gets kidnapped too? Tetra's Story Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass Tetra is first seen in Wind Waker when Toon Link is given his telescope. He is forced to rescues her from a forest on Outset Island after the girl had been dropped by a bird. However, said bird later kidnapped Link's sister. Tetra had to let him stow away on his ship, slightly annoyed. When they arrived at where his sister was held captive, Tetra gave Link a Gossip Stone and launched him to the building with a catapult. After Link had been thrown into the ocean and sent on a mission to save the world, Tetra is later found in the bomb shop, stealing, you guessed it, bombs. She prepared for her crew to set sail in the morning, and knowing Link was in the building too, said the password out loud. However, morning didn't come until Link had already gotten Nayru's Pearl, the treasure searched for by those pirates. When Link sees his sister again, Tetra takes the little girl onto her ship. Then Link met Ganondorf. Ganondorf made an attempt to kill Link, but Tetra kicked him in the head just in time. It is then revealed that Tetra is Princess Zelda, and is left in the castle until Ganondorf tries to kill her in her sleep. She and Link defeat Ganondorf, Zelda shooting light arrows at Ganon while Link finished him off. After returning to the surface, Tetra, who was in normal form again, had given her trust to Link and let him become part of her crew. In Phantom Hourglass, Tetra jumps onto the ghost ship, then is later turned to stone and kidnapped by Bellum. Link had to rescue her, again. First Days Tetra was welcomed warmly at first by many IAms. However, little did she know of the dangers of some of these IAms, For example, Jaraci was one of the first to greet her. She didn't seem to mind him until he became power-hungry. She also met with Zant, not knowing of what he had done with Hyrule. Tetra seemed friendlier than her usual self. Post Shadow Queen After being released from the Shadow Queen's grasp, Tetra returned to being tough and tomboyish. (See other in character information.) She claims that her friendliness almost killed everyone, and seemed to not care. Tetra IN SPACE Having hung around Jaraci for a while, Tetra has been in space multiple times. (refresh my memory, folks.)